


pontiac

by pjobroadwayslut14



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjobroadwayslut14/pseuds/pjobroadwayslut14
Summary: based on, and title from "pontiac" by eliza mclambshort little modern au, fluff+angst free verse poem bc i was bored
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	pontiac

The first time we kissed was in that car.

I drove it out to the field

After school.

I talked to you

For hours.

Your eyes drifted toward my lips,

Over,

And over,

And over. 

Finally,

I grabbed the collar of your sweater,

And kissed you like it was the end of the world.

It could have been,

I wouldn’t have noticed.

After, 

We laid in the backseat.

My head resting on your chest,

Listening to your heartbeat,

Subconsciously recording it in my mind,

Like a song.

You told me

About your day.

I wrote down all your words

With my fingertip

On the back of your hand.

Weeks later,

I held your hand

As we walked out of school,

skipping class.

You had your study hall,

I didn’t.

For me,

It was period two.

Algebra.

Your eyes were so wide,

Checking over your shoulder,

And waiting to get caught.

We sat in that car,

And listened to the song you liked.

The pretentious one.

I pretended to hate it,

But my heart fluttered 

When I caught you humming along.

A love song,

I remember. 

Though you didn't say a word

I knew you were thinking about me

As you harmonized.

I kissed you again then.

You told me months after that.

“There’s nothing I can do” you said.

Through tears,

You let me know how much you fought them on it.

The job offered more money,

And your mother was always worried about the money.

I begged you to stay.

Offered to let you sleep at my house,

Even though I knew my father

would never allow it.

You said no,

Then we fought.

After,

You held my hands,

And wiped my eyes.

“We have to enjoy this while we still can.”

I nodded,

But the pit in my stomach was already formed.

It began growing the second I pulled out of your driveway.

The fighting,

Only

Got

Worse.

Over stupid things,

But a strange glance from my ex,

Said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Every day,

You slipped through my fingers more.

I grabbed at your remnant,

But you were pulled in the opposite direction.

We sat on your bed the weekend you left.

The only thing you hadn’t packed

Was the violin.

I sat,

Back against the wall,

As you played it for me.

It was evening,

We hadn’t spoken all day.

I didn’t know what to say to you.

Now I can think of a million things.

There were no lyrics to your songs.

You wrote them

For me.

The way you told me stories

Through the instrumentals

Was the most beautiful thing.

I wonder if,

Before all of this,

You would have said it all

Out loud.

The car broke down last week,

You always joked that it would.

They said

I could take it away,

Sell the pieces,

In some way,

I wanted to imagine,

Our love was leveled

With the car.

Released from it metal confines.

It would be a fresh start

For me,

And for you.

Not that you would have known.

We haven’t spoken in months.

I hugged you before

You left,

Said “Stay in touch.”

You told me you loved me,

Yet the phone 

Stopped 

Ringing.

I graduated alone,

But in my head,

You were there,

to hold my hand.

I still think about you every night.

About us.

Imagining

A happy ending.

Maybe,

We could have had a house

And a dog like the ones you always stopped to pet.

A ring

On both of our fingers. 

Our love couldn’t have ever been created,

_ Or  _ destroyed.

It had always been with us.

We were just lucky enough

To have felt it

When we did.

  
  


That’s why I’m here.

I pulled up

In the new car,

A red one,

To your apartment

In the city.

The city they pulled you away to.

It’s parked on the street.

I knock

On your door

And wait.

You’re before me

When it swings open.

Same wild curls,

Same freckles,

Same eyes.

I can see every one

Of our memories

In those eyes.

My lips curve upwards at the corners

And you yank me toward you

Without a word.

Our arms wrap around each other,

And when my head meets your chest,

Your heart still beats the same as it did in my car 

The day your lips first met mine.


End file.
